Ashford
Ashford Introduction Ashford was a faction founded by Mecrazy13 after the fall of TheUnion, in the third great war. Ashford was a 'rebel faction' in the sense that it was made from various veterans of TheUnion, and it was leading guerrilla style raids on Lordaeron. Beginning of Ashford A few weeks after TheUnion war, Rudytudy14 and Mecrazy13 were both unbanned. Mecrazy had been unbanned a bit earlier than Rudy, and had already gathered their regiment that they fought with during the war (Mecrazy13, Stan_Bush, MoostBoost, and Rudytudy14) by the time rudy joined. Ashford was initially founded on one ideal, and one ideal only, the death of Lordaeron, and anyone or anything supporting them. Following this ideal, all four members immediately started raiding Lordaeron and moreso, Legion. Legion initially had supported TheUnion in the beginning of war, and had switched over to Lordaeron when things got bad so in Ashford's eyes, they were no better than Lordaeron themselves. Mid 3rd era This lead to many bloody skirmishes in the streets of various Lordaeron where Ashford killed any Lordaeron members they came across, which prompted legion to help defend Lordaeron to repel their attacks. Ashford soon realized that if they were going to raid Lordaeron unhindered, they would have to strike Legion in the heart. Thus, Ashford left Lordaeron alone temporarily, and instead focused on raiding Legion. After awhile, it was blindingly apparent neither side would win, and Ashford backed off of Legion, and went back to raiding Lordaeron, pretty much telling legion "you do you, leave us alone and we won't bother you". Still, Legion defended Lordaeron during raids, but it seemed to Ashford like they were being forced to defend them. Eventually, things wore out for Lordaeron and Legion, and Lordaeron's final line of defense was finally gone. With nothing stopping Ashford, they lead almost daily raids on Lordaeron, slaughtering anyone who they came across. Eventually, Lordaeron's members logged on so infrequently (or purposely avoided times when Ashford members were on) that Ashford decided to expand a bit, maybe start recruiting and build a village. Mecrazy13 and Rudytudy14 decided to build a moderate sized village in the plains area with a large damaged pigmen farm nearby. Unfortunately, Republic, a new startup faction, decided to try to claim the farm, while rudy was repairing it, which lead to rudy shooting the member of republic down and telling them to unclaim the area. When they refused, Ashford promptly declared war upon Republic, and repeatedly slaughtering the faction since they were not combat oriented. Ashford then again told Republic to unclaim immediately, and we would unenemy, but when Republic started claiming the rest of the farm once tp'd in, insult was added to injury, and Ashford declared war upon Republic. For the remainder of Ashford's existence, it brought Republic to it's knees, with Rudytudy14 even going as far as to infiltrate the faction with a alt and gain mod, destroying them from the inside out. During the raids on republic, Ashford allied Legion, who had been already at war with republic, and persuaded them to drop their ties with Lordaeron completely, joining Ashford on it's frequent raids against them. End of Ashford With Republic crippled from Rudy's dissolution of it, Ashford went back to raiding both Lordaeron and Republic at the same time without much resistance from either side. Unfortunately, Ashford was caught duping and most of it's members were banned, with the exception of rudy, and Ashford slowly crumbled. As faction power started dropping from inactivity due to the members being banned, Rudy realized that there was little he could do to save Ashford, and it eventually was disbanded. Category:Factions Category:History Category:Third Era